


【休准】成人礼

by Cherrie_bomb



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrie_bomb/pseuds/Cherrie_bomb
Summary: （休宁凯是养成系奶狗）*猫猫醉酒🚗
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Kudos: 1





	【休准】成人礼

20.10  
仅仅是一年多，大家都发生了很大的变化。

崔然竣瘦了好多，身形显得更加薄了，漂亮的直角肩，腰部变得可以说盈盈一握，有了若隐若现的腹肌。

今年开始留起了长发，还染成了棉花糖般的粉红色，因为减肥脸部线条也变得更清晰，他一直很漂亮，而现在比以往都更加的漂亮。

表演的时候休宁凯总是忍不住去盯哥哥后脑勺扎起的小辫子，在舞蹈律动下一跳一跳。又想到还在拍摄，忍住想要笑的冲动，努力做着表情管理。

开玩笑从某天开始叫他然竣姐姐，他一开始还不大愿意。后来想出用叫他然竣xi的方法，让他毫不犹豫地选了姐姐这个称呼。

休宁凯很喜欢摸哥哥的肚子和搂腰，只觉得这么漂亮的腰，总是下意识就上手了，然而在镜头前哥哥不小心把腰部露出来的时候，又会帮他遮上。可能是出于保护，可能也是不想让太多人看到呢，他觉得两者都有。

记得刚出道的时候一起去玩滑板，休宁凯因为害怕一直抱紧了哥哥，哥哥虽然觉得有点累，但也没有多说什么、只是耐心地教他。  
以前哥哥保护了休宁凯，现在他也可以保护哥哥了。在各种方面。

休宁凯长高了不少，以前还能被哥哥抱起闹着玩，现在已经完全不行了。  
有欧美血统的关系，发育更快一些。肩背变宽，两人的体型差异也越来越明显。  
现在比起以前，休宁凯更喜欢从后背抱住哥哥，将他整个人圈进自己的怀里，紧紧抱住，这样就觉得很幸福。

20.11  
总是忍不住要惹哥哥生气，因为他生气的样子实在太可爱了。虽然我嘴上说着有趣，在他要被气走的时候，我又拉住他不放，用尽全身解数去撒娇，去哄他。这时候哥哥又会心软下来。  
因为我知道他不会离开我，故意这样反复推拉，只不过是想要我们变得更加亲近。

我喜欢粘着他，粘着他的时候，他也会觉得我可爱。只要是跟在哥哥身边就很开心了。

哥哥平常如此撩人，在舞台对上视线的时候，故意使坏地向我抛媚眼。但为什么单独相处的时候，又会莫名开始害羞了呢。  
是觉得我年纪还小吗？不是的，我已经在长大了。

哥哥也有主动的时候，比如亲我的额头，将我抱住按进他的怀里，将软软的脸颊贴上我的侧脸，温度从近在咫尺的他那传来，都让我高兴得不能自已。

哥哥抱我的时候，我贴着他的胸口，能听到他的心跳声。那为我而加快的心跳声，比音乐还要动听。

20.8  
那天是我的生日，我到了18岁，成年了。

晚上在公司办完生日派对，我最后一个留下来收拾了下残局。正准备回宿舍，看到在沙发上睡着了的哥哥，想问他要不要和我一起回去。

喝醉了的哥哥，脸上布满潮红。他被我轻轻摇醒后，朦胧的视线盯着我的脸好一会，才认出来我是谁。接着又迷迷糊糊地，双手不经思考地环上我的脖颈，将身子贴了上来，整个人瘫软得像要化成一滩水似的。  
我惊讶地僵住了。可能是醉了的缘故，他的腰身无意识的磨蹭着我的身体，看起来毫无防备。

“你在这陪我睡。”他像小孩子一样，拖长慵懒的语气。

“哥说什么呢？在这里睡会着凉的。”我伸手将他不安分的手从脖子上拿下来，握住他的微凉手腕。虽正处盛夏，室内的冷气开的实在太足。

“我就要～”，怀中的人开始撒娇，将头埋进我的颈窝，微翘的发梢挠搔我的下巴，撩拨我的心。

局势反客为主，我将他地咚在沙发上，下身顺势压迫在他之上。他只是稍微愣了一下，便又露出迷糊和诱人的表情。  
“休宁宁——”他用甜腻的嗓音地唤着我的名字。

我听的耳尖都发烫泛红，哥哥嘟着他那张性感的唇，嘴里嘀咕，上齿咬住红润的下唇，留下些许齿印，一幅惹人亲的模样。

“Can you stay up all night？”  
那声音如羽毛一样挠过我的心头，痒痒的。  
双目含情脉脉地注视我的眼睛。清纯又娇媚。“F**k me till the daylight.”

还是在公司，我觉得有些不好意思。而且哥哥这么醉了。我提议还是回宿舍吧，说罢做出想要起身的动作。

他说不要，就在这里。

他将我按回沙发上，自己擅自骑跨了上来。将殷红的嘴唇贴上我的，他凌乱的呼吸里有酒精的味道，胡乱地扫荡我的口腔、和我的舌头纠缠在一起。因为醉酒，体温比平时略高，让这个吻也变得炙热和滚烫。

嘴唇分开的那刻，他伸手去解我的裤间的皮带，解开我的裤襟，跪坐在地板上。  
分身被温热湿润的口腔包裹的那刻，我不禁倒吸一口气。这个角度能清清楚楚看到哥哥的所有动作。下体在他的抚慰下很快就变得坚硬挺立，他像吃着什么美食一样将肉棒反复吞进嘴里，就跟舔棒棒糖一样。

第一次被口交，还是一直以来的喜欢的人。在面前跪坐着，用低顺的姿态这样服侍着自己。  
他将肉棒从嘴里吐了出来，拉出一条晶莹的细丝。伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角残留的液体，抬头故意对我露出一个挑逗的笑容。接着一手扶着肉柱，伸出柔软的舌头，偏过头从根部开始舔砥，一路向上。

我将手指插进哥哥粉色的发丝，托着他的后脑勺。整个吃进去的时候，他显得有点吃力。微皱眉毛想要吞咽得更深。嘴唇紧紧吮吸柱身，递进的快感让我的手指收紧又放松，小幅度带动他的脑袋前后套弄，发出滋滋的水声，哥哥情欲又专注的表情，这场面实在太过香艳、太露骨。

感觉要射了的时候，向后退缩胯部，急忙想要抽出来，结果弄巧成拙，反而在抽出的那刻射精了，将白浊射了哥哥一脸。顺着他流畅的脸部线条滴流到下巴，少许还挂在粉色的发丝上，就像蛋糕店橱窗里精致的草莓奶油蛋糕一样。这样联想会不会有些太过分。

“对不起。”我急忙道歉、意识到过了火。  
而哥哥完全没有要生气的样子、反而用指尖沾了一点脸上的精液、眼睛睁的圆圆的。  
“射了好多………”

我下意识做了个吞咽口水的动作。双臂揽至他的腋下，将他从地板上抱起，放回沙发上。

我脱光他身上单薄的衣物。抬起他柔软易弯折的腿、因为韧性很好，甚至可以将大腿抬到肩部。能够以看清楚他腿间的旖旎风光。濡湿的小穴、鲜嫩地泛粉红色。  
扶住分身进去的时候，原本意识不清的他发出几声痛苦的呻吟。我放慢了速度，一边抬头观察哥哥的反应。哥哥露出了吃痛的表情，眉毛都拧成了八字。我的经验不足，哥哥主动抓起我的手，牵引至穴口，让我给他做扩张。

试着小心地探进一根食指，穴道狭窄而湿热，同时也抚慰起他的前端、他在我身下不由自主地扭动腰部、小穴变得更湿了。在哥哥的要求下，我给了他更多，插入了第二根手指。

很快他就适应了，我将坚挺的欲望按压上他的股缝，直到顺利地进入。等待片刻便开始挺动起腰。

哥哥的声音难以抑制地高了起来。

好听极了，这清亮的音色。夹杂着急促的喘，像一只正在发情并且得到了满足的小猫。

从缓慢抽插，直到到用力冲撞。我们的交合处分不清是谁的体液，每一次的抽送都带着惯性，直接插到了深处。随着每次的动作，哥哥的反应都非常激烈、手指抚摸我的侧脸。  
“休宁……嗯、再深一点。”

我听话地照做，将粗胀的性器捅到最深处，顶到了底。哥哥的眼神瞬时失了焦，发出泫然欲泣的呻吟声，再次向外抽出的时候，又是甜腻淫靡至极的哼叫，湿软内壁像是不舍地包裹住分身，热情又缠绵。

我将他的双手按压至头顶，施加上力道。下身猛烈地顶撞进攻、他爽得仰起脖颈，高昂起下巴。我舔吻上他颈间裸露的肌肤，不控制力道地留下吻痕、占有的痕迹。

哥哥情欲的表情，漂亮极了、眼睛蒙了一层水雾，眼角泛红。他张嘴肆无忌惮的淫叫，我用吻将声音堵了回去。一刻不停地挺动下身，将他的大腿更用力往一边按。

他接近高潮了，呻吟声也变得急促、变高的音调混杂着含糊不清的字句、重复我的名字，内壁越发绞紧，一阵阵痉挛。

他哭叫着射了出来，精液打湿我和他的紧贴在一起的腹部。小穴也淋淋沥沥地流出透明的爱液。

哥哥向后倒在沙发上睡着了，粉色的发丝凌乱濡湿地贴在白皙的脸颊上。嘴唇微张、睫毛微微颤动。

太神奇、太美妙了。  
我端详哥哥的睡脸，不禁笑了出来。  
今晚发生的事情像梦境一样，让人不敢相信。

这就是哥哥给我的成人礼物么。我抱紧了他。

我向哥展示了我的成熟，已经准备好将这份爱提升到新的阶段。

End

（英文来自两人直播的时候放的A妹新专，里面有首叫34+35歌词特别黄hhh不知道他们第一次听到这歌词什么反应。然竣说英语真太蛊人了）

ps.时间线不大对。染粉发是在秋天x不要在意


End file.
